Where I Belong
by Pfingston
Summary: A young woman finds herself in the world of Yuyuhakusho where she finds the family she's been looking for and so much more. Kurama/OC some Twilight character's included.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:Hey guy's this is the rewrite of in the world of Yuyuhakusho, somehow the original story got deleted thanks to the sensitive touch screen on my tablet. Touch screens you love them but, you hate them. Anyway enjoy and please review. Remember I don't own anything beside my characters this is one hundred percent fan fiction enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Our journey begins in the magical and mysterious world known Demon World at a small ice Island in the sky. This, is the home of the mysterious race known as Ice apperations they live above everyone to protect themselves, to protect them from what? to put it simply to get away from men because of this their rules are stricken and barbaric which, is why a young woman named Hina decided to do something to ensure her daughter's happiness, to be free and follow her own path in life and as much as it pained her to lose another child she knew it was for the best. Hina decided to put her up for adoption in another dimension

Hina with the help of a witch concealed her babies powers her silver hair turned brunette and her red eyes turned hazel. The witch looked at the young woman sadly " Are you sure you want to do this Hina?" She asked. Hina nodded looking at her sleeping baby girl in her arms ' Yes I want her to be happy and she won't have that here." Hina said. The witch just continued to smile as she made a portal, a small house appeared it was an average sized home with a beautiful front lawn and a fenced in back yard, the picture changed to a young woman and a young man who, was trying to comfort her the two of them knew why.

The young couple was desperately trying to have another baby but, were unsuccessfully they went to the doctor to only tell them that they would be unable to have another due to low sperm count. It was then that they decided they seemed like a happy, loving, couple and good parents plus they would be making a wish come true. " You must hurry." The witch said. " This portal won't stay long." Hina nodded and stepped through, the warm summer's air hit her face gently she would have stayed longer but she didn't have time. She dashed across the lawn and went to the door being careful not to be seen.

The baby in her arms stirred a bit but, went back to sleep Hina had tears in her eyes that turned into ice stones as they hit they ground. Him a whipped away her tears and sat the baby down and put an ice stone on the babies neck, she gripped it lightly. " Goodbye Rei I hope you have a happy life remember I love you." She mumbled. Then, Hina knocked on the door and ran away into the bushes." The young woman gasped as she looked down and saw the baby " Charlie!" The woman screamed.

Charlie came and gasped at the abandoned baby, the two parents looked around to look for the mom but found no one. The baby started to cry so they took the baby in the home. Hina smiled happy with what she had done looking back one last time she headed into the portal and headed home, this is where Rei' s story now begins.


	2. Chapter 1: A wish

_**A/N: Before I begin let me say that I don't know much about Twilight. Also I hope everyone's ok after all the storms and tornado's we had that was rough. Sorry it couldn't be longer but, I have to start getting ready for someone don't forget to review and or add me or my stories to favorites please :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

I jumped high in the air jumping from building to building unseen by everyone as I headed to school this was so much easier than taking a crowded bus or getting stuck in what seemed like endless traffic. It has been three years since I got turned into a vampire due to the evil vampire James to try to force me against Edward and the rest of his family, it didn't work and he ended up killed due to Edward's family. At first I thought being a vampire would well suck _(no pun intended) _but thanks to Ed it turns out it's not to bad the only thing that pains me is that I was pretty much dead and would never have kids of my own, my cell phone beeped causing me to stop but, by the time it did I was on the ground and around the corner " There you are, where have you been you were almost late." Bella scolded me. ' Sorry Bella the power went out last night and I overslept." I said. The Bell rang before she could respond so, we headed off to class and started our day.

{Later}

"_ You're a freak, you don't belong here just go back where you belong and leave us alone."_ Diana's hurtful words said in my head. I knew she was saying that because she was angry she always thinks I have a thing for her boyfriend Jeff all because I've tortured him in history and she thinks we're having an affair that could be farther from the truth we were just good friends she was though right about one thing I felt like I didn't belong here I guess the feeling has always been there but it only got stronger when I turned 13 when my ice powers and healing powers came in around the time when I started puberty my first time was really awkward. It all started when I was cold and couldn't get warm then, one day at school I had a burst and somehow ended up literally freezing the hallway as in encasing it in ice.

{FB}

" I don't understand what's going on with me? I know freezing the hallway and crying pearls are not normal." I said, showing them the handful of gems in my hand. Everyone looked at each other worried " I think its time we told her." Mom said. " Tell me what?" I asked. Mom and Bella held my hands I looked at them confused " Honey your adopted." Dad said. I tried to resist the urge to say something smart remark I had my suspicion of that I looked nothing like mom or dad " I don't understand where did you find me, where did I come from?" I asked.

" We don't really know where you came from we just found you on the porch one night, we tried to see if someone was missing a child but, nothing came up it was as if the person who left you with us didn't even exist." Dad said. " We considered taking you to a orphanage but, by the time we did you all ready we're in our hearts so we adopted you." Mom said.

Then she gave me a small cardboard box the kind you would put jewelry in. " The only clue we could find was this it was around your neck when we found you." She said. I opened the box where there was a beautiful dark blue tear necklace on a chain inside it seemed to glow under my touch. " We know you have questions and answers that we don't have but, just remember we will always love you." Dad said. I smiled when everyone just stood around and hugged me and I hugged them back.

{End flashback}

For about a few years I looked everywhere and everything to find my family but nothing. I quite looking at after the incident with James and got turned I figured why continue looking if I don't even know if they are looking for me and if so they would find me eventually right? I sighed as I looked up at the sky seeing a shooting star shot across the clear sky "_ I wish I could find a place where I truly belong and find my family."_ I thought. I looked at my watch and decided to head home seeing as it was a school night and close to curfew. I headed towards the home unaware at the time that a figure was watching me in the tree's with a warm smile on his face.


End file.
